dickfiguresfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Fox
Childhood Best friend of Wolf and seductress. She is a bit much like Stacy, but she likes to play hard to get. She decided to change her name to a name similar to Wolf, but also refers to her hotness. She has no problem showing off her boobs when the situation calls for it. She prefers to stay a virgin to make herself extra hot and fresh. 'Life of the Fox' She was a energetic cherry colored girl that was popular in school, but lacked a trusted friend. when she met Wolf, she noticed he had a hidden part of him that needed to unleashed. She decided to wait it out until he unleashed his hidden true self and she was not disappointed after Wolf was unleashed. After that she started to develope her seductive personality not just because she wanted to have a wild side to her, but to also use her ability to take what she wanted from her victims. 'Friends Met' 'Wolf' Best friend back when they were children in school. She first met him as a shy silent kid, but like they say, the silent kids are the most dangerous ones to piss off. 'Stacy' Close friend in the neighborhood. they both always talked about boys and grew into puberty mentally at an early age. They always stayed in contact, which is after somtime when she finaly heard about Wolf after his temporary date with Stacy, but Wolf became hard to find until a certain event happens. 'Young Fox' Energetic, bouncy, and popular. Young Fox became the mostly well liked kid in the school and naighborhood. She became close friends with Stacy at school and best friends with Wolf. Fox always likes to get into mischief for the thrill of almost geeting caught or using her childhood charms to try to get out of getting in trouble when she get's caught. She has always looks for someoone in trouble to either get caught up in their situation or start a situation. She likes to hang around Wolf for his mysterious shy and quiet attitude and awkward nature. She thinks that there is more to Wolf than whatis shown as a child and makes it her goal to find out. She has developed a protective sister bond with Wolf and fought for him when he was made fun of. Becoming best friends with Wolf will prove to be the biggest source of trouble and mischief she will ever get into. 'Fox Facts' *As a child she wanted to be friends with the less popular kids. *She only uses her hotness for extracting information or just for fun. *Fox dosen't intend to have sex with anyone. (she wants to keep her body fresh) *She seems to be the hottest DF so far. (unless there are enough objections) *As a child she always tried to play the role of the protective big sister for her friends. *She can get real close if she wants to. *Her real name is still unknown. *Her breast has massive amounts of power due to her hotness. *She likes getting into trouble. *She has a turn on for excitement. *Sometimes she will do strip teases. *Fox doesn't get into sweet talk. *Fox always tries to take the Alpha title from Wolf through her own abilities or proving she has to look out for Wolf. *She is most times straight forward. *She is very friendly. *She likes too seduce others. *Stuns her opponents by revealing her vagina. *Uses Breasts to blast a light of hotness energy. *Uses ass to blow things up by rubbing it against anything. *Uses kisses to affect the mind. *Straight even though she seems bisexual. *Fearless as Wolf. 'Gallery' ' Young Fox.jpg|You're going to be my friend and like it. Fox.jpg|You like what you see. Wolf and Fox Meeting.jpg|Wolf and Fox Meet Awesome 32.jpg|Who is that kid? Awesome 34.jpg|Who do YOU think is hotter? Awesome 33.jpg|Look away If you can. Awesome 35.jpg|How do you like THIS back pack. Awesome 38.jpg|Don't mess with my friends! Awesome 39.jpg|I need some Lotion. Awesome 34.jpg|Who do YOU think is hotter? Wolf and Fox Meeting.jpg|Fox and Wolf meet. Awesome 40.jpg|I'm So wet for excitement. ' How would you rate this character? Unicorn barf (1/5) It was like Meh (2/5) Needs improvement (3/5) I guess that's pretty good (4/5) THIS IS AWESOME! (5/5) Category:Characters